


Ти моє повітря, я твоє безсоння

by Mizalekordiya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizalekordiya/pseuds/Mizalekordiya
Summary: Він ненавидить відрядження Стіва всім серцем. Коли того немає декілька днів, вже стає незатишно, а коли він відсутній тижнями, хочеться вити.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Ти моє повітря, я твоє безсоння

**Author's Note:**

> Присвячується людям із рольової «RogerStark Team». Ви найкращі <3

_Come to me_

_In the night hours_

_I will wait for you_

_And I can't sleep_

_Cause thoughts devour_

_Thoughts of you consume*_

_Ruelle — War of Hearts_

Прокидатися у холодному ліжку для Тоні не в новинку. Вставати, сонно потирати очі і приречено дивитися на порожню половину ліжка поряд із собою. Заварювати міцну каву і подовгу сидіти на кухні, розмірковуючи, а потім працювати, працювати, працювати. Розмовляти з П'ятницею, відповідати на дзвінки Пеппер і Хеппі, пити. Все, аби відволіктися від думок про порожній будинок. Тільки кумедні звіти Павучка та візити деяких Месників приносять недовговічний спокій і умиротворення. Хоча цим Тоні теж волів би насолоджуватися не наодинці.

Він ненавидить відрядження Стіва всім серцем. Коли того немає декілька днів, вже стає незатишно, а коли він відсутній тижнями, хочеться вити. 

Не вистачає. Дуже не вистачає його сонно напіввідкритих очей, обрамлених неймовірно вродливими віями. Його бадьорого блакитного погляду після ранкової пробіжки, коли Тоні тільки-тільки вилазить з ліжка і заварює собі каву, а Стіву — солодкий зелений чай. Такі погляди заряджають його на весь день ліпше всякого кофеїну.

Шалено не вистачає його моралей, потік яких Тоні вміло затикає ніжними поцілунками. Не вистачає спільних спроб готувати, коли кухня наповнюється плавучою музикою зі стереосистеми, і стає так спекотно, але не від процесу приготування, а від вигляду того, як гарно і захоплено Стів нарізає овочі. Коли пара, що піднімається з каструль або сковорідок, тягнеться по стелі і виходить у витяжки, залишаючи після себе стійкий аромат гострих спецій, який вже давно і міцно асоціюється з Кепом.

Не вистачає тренувань один на один, коли Стів вчить його своїм суперсолдатським прийомам, а Тоні ділиться власним досвідом польотів і боїв у броні. Роджерс зосереджено демонструє трюки і терпляче пояснює всі нюанси, поки Тоні чесно намагається спрямувати всю свою увагу на тренування і не звертати її на сталеві м'язи свого інструктора, що перекочуються під обтислою футболкою. Вони завзято тренуються, і після завершення тренування їх дозвілля плавно перетікає у сонно-романтичні посиденьки за фільмом, щоб пізніше, ввечері, знову заграти активними фарбами, коли вони зберуться за якою-небудь грою з іншими Месниками або приствятять вечір спільній і не менш веселій роботі в майстерні Старка. 

Коли Стіва поруч немає, не вистачає навіть того, що завжди під рукою. Тому що без Стіва воно Тоні не потрібне. Він прокидається заради того, щоб попрацювати і дочекатися вечора, коли Капітан зв'яжеться з ним, звільнившись.

Добігає кінця сімнадцятий день без Стіва, і Тоні сумує. О, як він сумує! Він не знає, коли встиг настільки полюбити цього сильного і надійного солдата, неможливого добряка і неймовірного зануду Стіва. Без нього все ставало не таким. День не був світлим, ніч не була темна, і Тоні був не Тоні.

Вночі, в одну з абсолютно однакових ночей, Тоні так і не вдається заснути. Без рідного тепла під боком і ледве чутного сопіння над вухом це постійно виявляється важким завданням, з яким Тоні часто не справляється. Вранці він відчуває себе розбитим і пригніченим, але до обіду повсякденні справи приводять його в яку-неяку, але форму. А ввечері він в передчутті знову чекає дзвінка. Коли побачить рідні широкі плечі, почує лагідне «Привіт, Тоні» і помітить таку необхідну відданість в прекрасних блакитних очах.

П'ятниця сповіщає його про вхідний дзвінок години на дві пізніше звичайного, і Тоні мимоволі смикається. Він майже закуняв за кухонним столом, так і не подужавши пів горнятка еспресо. Перед ним з'являється яскраве зображення — там, де зараз знаходиться Стів, розпал дня. На ньому сорочка жахливого блідо-коричневого кольору, а світле обличчя прикрашає привітна посмішка.

— Привіт, Тоні.

— Чому так пізно? — Старк одразу помічає, наскільки втомленим виглядає Стів. Хай не настільки, як він сам, але минула ніч не слабо його потріпала. Капітан вдивляється в його обличчя і осудиво хмуриться. Тоні підтискає губи. Невже так помітно, що й він не в найкращій формі? — Чим ти незадоволений, Стів? Я всього три слова сказав. 

— Ти спав? 

Тоні зітхає, приховавши посмішку. Він невиправний.

— Ну ось, тепер незадоволений я, — добродушно закочує очі Старк і охоплює долонями горнятко зі своїм еспресо. Воно все ще трохи тепле. — Хоча ти сказав тільки два.

— Ти спав учора? — з більшим натиском повторює питання Стів.

— Ні, — чесно зізнається Тоні, бо брехати немає сенсу.

— Тоні... 

— Послухай, — той його перериває, знаючи, що в іншому випадку буде слухати лекції про те, що варто було залишити його на кілька тижнів, і він навіть спати перестав. — Я просто не можу заснути. От халепа, правда? — Тоні злегка посміхається, і це діє беззастережно: риси обличчя Стіва зм'якшуються. — Я намагався. Не можу. Без тебе не можу нормально спати. Я сумую.

— Я теж, — відразу ж видає Роджерс і пронизує все нутро Тоні щирим, злегка сумним небесно-блакитним поглядом.

— Ось ці два слова подобаються мені більше, — Тоні вдоволено спостерігає, як губи Стіва розтягуються в улюблену посмішку.

Вони просто говорять. Теревенять про все, теревенять довго, не бажаючи розлучатися, але Тоні бачить, наскільки втомився Стів. Він розповідає про місію, про те, як невесело їм довелося вночі, про те, як сумує за всіма і за ним особливо. Радить йому відволікатися частіше. Тоні слухає, ділиться своїми новинами і переживаннями, хоча ця розмова — краще, що він пережив за сьогоднішній день. Вони говорять про Пітера, і Стів мило посміхається, кажучи, що отримав звіти малого про свої «сусідські справи».

Тоні вже за звичкою питає, коли це закінчиться. Коли він повернеться додому і довгий час буде працювати тут, з усією командою. Хоча можна де завгодно, лише б разом. Стів відповідає, що зовсім скоро вони закінчать тут і заскочуть на пару днів в останню точку. Це Старка обнадіює. Він би запитав, коли Ф'юрі в принципі перестане брати на місії під три чорти його одного або максимум двох Месників з усіх, але розуміє, що не повинен. Кеп потрібен людям, потрібен світу, а не тільки Залізній людині і Америці.

Тоні ненавидить очікування. Воно болісне, неприємне, часом до болю і зовсім не фізичного. Воно тягнеться, як карамель, ось тільки зовсім не солодка. Скоріше, навпаки.

— Не можу миритися з твоєю довгою відсутністю, — Тоні важко зітхає, відкинувшись на спинку стільця. Він робить ковток вже остиглого еспресо і морщиться. — Відволікатися? Я занадто старий для цього.

— Старий? — Стів щиро дивується, а потім його обличчя прикрашає маленька посмішка. — Тоні, це мені сто літ в обід у прямому сенсі.

— Завтра зв'яжемося? — Старк змінює тему, тому що хоче скоріше дати Стіву можливість відпочити. Він для чогось підрахував, що за останні п'ять хвилин той позіхнув близько п'ятнадцяти разів. — Зараз тобі потрібно поспати.

— Звісно. Якщо ти теж поспиш, — Стів благополучно ігнорує те, як демонстративно закочує очі Тоні, і продовжує: — Це не так вже й складно. На ніч пий менше кави, — він з натяком киває на філіжанку в його руках. — І не дивись жахастики ці. І не слухай голосно музику, коли в залізяках своїх колупаєшся. Я повернусь із завдання, і ти в мене цілодобово спати будеш, — Стів показово посміхається в грайливій загрозі виконати обіцянку.

А Тоні не проти. Тоні всіма руками, ногами і репульсорами "за".

— У твоїх обіймах хоч тижнями, кицю.

— На добраніч, — Стів сонно посміхається, по ньому добре помітно, що впасти і заснути йому не дає тільки ввімкнений відеодзвінок і Тоні прямо перед ним. — Спробуй поспати.

— Буде зроблено, Кеп, — Тоні віддає честь і дивиться в обличчя Стіва, не бажаючи прощатися. — До зустрічі.

Роджерс киває і відключається. Цієї ночі Тоні п'є снодійне і це дарує йому кілька годин спокійного сну.

***

Коли він повертається, повертається все. Посмішки, погляди, дотики, слова. Все знову набуває кольору.

Тоні обіймає його так міцно, як тільки може, і відчуває такі ж сильні обійми у відповідь і слабкий запах надто солодкого парфуму. Його сорочка чиста і хрустка, світле сяюче волосся зачесане назад, а сам він такий рідний і улюблений. Трішки побитий. А може, й не трішки: на вилиці видніється глибокий поріз, а на нижній щелепі заживає синець, і це тільки те, що видно. Але Тоні знає, що все це заживе вже зовсім скоро, тому хвилюється трохи менше.

Прибігає розбурханий Пітер з шоколадним тортом у руках і сяючою посмішкою на обличчі, вітає з поверненням і повідомляє, що Наташа затіяла вечірку днями на загальному поверсі Вежі. Він радий поверненню Кепа не менше, ніж Тоні, і це видно відразу.

Увесь день Стів не зводить з Тоні очей та рук. Дивиться захоплено і радісно, закохано і ніжно, як завжди було. Обіймає, тримає за руки, треться і цілує. Цей день — лише для них двох, і вони проводять його належно. Тріщать без угаву, валяються разом на дивані, їдять піцу і дивляться кіно. Половину фільму вони, звичайно ж, пропускають за поцілунками і обіймочками, а після завершення кіносеансу Стів пропонує приготувати жульєн на вечерю.

Над стільницями — яскраві світлодіоди, а сама кухня освітлена комфортним приглушеним світлом, що створює особливу атмосферу. Стів хвацько справляється з ножем та іншим кухонним начинням, Тоні йому допомагає, і вони знову не замовкають ні на секунду. Їм завжди є, про що побалакати.

— Нат сказала мені, що ти жодного разу не приходив, коли інші збиралися, — каже Стів, помішуючи вершковий соус у каструльці.

— Їй потрібно хоч іноді відпочивати від роботи шпигункою, — тихо і невдоволено бурмоче Тоні.

— Вона говорила, Пітер влаштовував ті ще розваги, — злегка посміхнувшись на його зауваження, продовжує Роджерс. — Я особисто не можу уявити, щоб Віжн грав у цей ваш Твістер.

Тоні посміхається, але цим Стіва не пройняти.

— Ти зовсім нікуди не ходив? — трохи осудливо запитує він і дивиться так пронизливо, що відкрутитися від відповіді просто неможливо.

— Звісно, ходив, — знехотя відповідає Старк. — Не те, щоб часто, але ходив.

— Тоні... — з розуміючою посмішкою видихає Кеп і притягує його ближче до себе за талію. — Я так скучив.

В його очах — всесвітнє обожнювання, і Тоні бачить в них себе і свої ж почуття. Подається вперед і притискається губами до гарячих губ. На секунду Стів посміхається в поцілунок, притягує Тоні ще ближче і цілує у відповідь. Вимогливо, жадібно. Йому це так страшезно необхідно, до тремтіння в пальцях і мурашок по тілу. Як кисень. Поцілунок тягнеться патокою, розливається теплом по всьому тілу, залишаючи приємну млість у м'язах. Тоні тихо стогне в поцілунок, коли серце так добре стискає знайомим, щемливим і чарівним почуттям.

— Стривай, — шепоче Стів, відсторонившись. — Не те соус згорить.

— Буде невесело, — Тоні посміхається і вивільняється з обіймів.

Після завершення процесу приготування обидва вони приємно втомлені, розморені, обом спекотно. Пахне на кухні дивовижно, тихо дзижчить витяжка, доповнюючи якусь класичну ґранж-композицію на вибір П'ятниці.

— Я в душ, — каже Стів, стягуючи з себе на диво не постраждалий фартух.

— Угу, — мугикає Тоні, прикрашаючи готовий жульєн зеленню.

— І ти йдеш зі мною.

Тоні дивується лише на секунду, прискорюється з прикрасою страви і радісно скаче в бік, де щез Стів.

Великі краплі стікають по тілу, і гаряча пара приємно забиває ніздрі упереміш із запахом м'ятного шампуню. Стів дбайливо намилює Тоні голову, притискаючись зі спини. Чіпкі пальці масажують шкіру, чуйно зариваються у волосся, злегка відтягуючи, ділять на пасма. Тоні закидає голову, підставляючи волосся під освіжаючий потік води, а обличчя — під потік поцілунків.

Поцілунки мокрі, гарячі, Тоні повертається і притягує Стіва за шию, поглиблюючи їх. Цілує нижню губу, підборіддя і помічає невеликий синець на плечі Капітана. Обводить його язиком по обідку й цілує. Потім цілує наступний, близько ключиці. Після ще один, трохи нижче.

— Було зовсім тяжко? — запитує Тоні, накриваючи великим пальцем особливо яскраву гематому на руці Стіва.

— Це не має значення, — тихо відповідає той, навряд голосніше шуму води. — Завтра зійде. Я впорався.

— Я кохаю тебе, — випалює Тоні, і Стів завмирає. Тоні притискається чолом до його мокрих гарячих грудей і шепче: — Не пропадай більше так надовго. І будь обережнішим.

Стів тихо зітхає. Бере його за підборіддя і змушує знову подивитися на себе. Тоні вкотре тоне в глибокій блакиті його очей і готовий робити це постійно. Адже там так спокійно і солодко, як у довгому хорошому сні, а під райдужкою хлюпається густий серпанок з любові та турботи. Стів нахиляється і цілує Тоні. І це абсолютно новий поцілунок, і у Старка від нього голова йде обертом. Його цілують так дбайливо і обережно, так повільно і зі смаком. На них ллється вода і, здається, навіть в ній вібрує ніжність, якою Стів так намагається поділитися.

— Я теж тебе кохаю, — тихо каже Капітан, відсторонившись. — І не хочу нікуди їхати. Але я не можу залишатися осторонь...

— Я знаю, — перебиває його Тоні. — Я знаю...

Він ще раз ненадовго притискається носом до тіла Стіва, а потім забирає у нього мочалку і починає намилювати його побиті плечі. Простір навколо них наливається новим ароматом і новою атмосферою розслабленості і спокою. І обом хочеться продовжити цей момент довше або взагалі залишитися в ньому назавжди. Правда, для Стіва ці моменти звичайного життя поруч із Тоні і так здаються вічністю, тому що він воістину насолоджується ними. Він давно навчився цінувати кожну мить і бачити щастя в дрібницях.

— Ти такий гарний, — шепоче Тоні, коли Стів знову стає під воду і білосніжна піна повільно пливе по його тілу вниз, залишаючи слід із мильних бульбашок.

Стів зашаріло посміхається, і Старк не може відвести погляду від цієї посмішки. Такий потужний і сильний, що за ним можна сховатися від будь-яких загроз, символ країни, мужній і грізний у бою, зараз Стів ніяковіє настільки щиро і по-дитячому мило, що так і хочеться вщипнути за ці рожеві щічки, а потім заціловувати кожен сантиметр, кожну ямку, кожну родимку. Якщо для Тоні компліменти давно стали чимось буденним і простим, то для Стіва вони назавжди залишаться тим, що буде змушувати його мило шарітися, дякувати або навіть протестувати.

— Можу сказати тобі те ж саме, — відповідає Роджерс і підтверджує свої слова поглядом.

Ковзає ним по мокрих плечах Тоні, завмирає, дивлячись на шрам на його грудях. Це історія становлення Залізної людини, і Тоні знає, що Стів обожнює цей його шрам. Він завжди торкався його до цього, коли вони залишалися одні, і Старк сподівається, що надалі він не кине робити це. Ці дотики змушують його відчувати себе живим, значимим, собою. Нагадують, що його люблять таким, яким він є.

З душа вони виходять бадьорими і свіжими, пахнуть м'ятою і персиком. Вечеря проходить в точно такій же комфортній і розслабленій атмосфері, і за північ вони відправляються спати.

Відчувати Стіва поруч із собою Тоні здається чимось нереальним. Торкатися його щиколоток своїми, переплітати ноги і руки, обіймати і притискати до себе — все це ніби давно забутий сон. Але Тоні швидко згадує сотні ночей, проведених поруч із Капітаном, коли вони засинали в обіймах і були такі щасливі. Зараз Старк стає ще більш щасливий, відчуваючи, як лащиться до нього Стів, притискаючись носом до його шиї, і гаряче дихає. Міцно обіймає сильними руками і шепоче на вухо якісь милі дурниці. Тоні засинає, як не засинав вже багато ночей — швидко, солодко, в теплі і ласці, і бачить якийсь мутний, але приємний сон.

Він різко прокидається посеред ночі і точно знає тому причину. Він хоче переконатися, що Стів поруч. Що він дійсно тут, що його повернення — не сон і не мрія, а реальність. Що страх знову опинитися одному нічим підживити.

Тоні заспокоюється, коли тихенько скрипить ліжко від того, що Стів повертається до нього обличчям. Страх тут же спадає, серцебиття починає приходити в норму і знову накочує сонливість.

— Я тут, — сонно шепоче Роджерс, притягує Тоні до себе і м'яко цілує в плече. — Спи.

Цього разу Тоні спить спокійно до самого ранку і прокидається лише через заздалегідь заведений будильник. Тихо каже П'ятниці вимкнути його і приречено зітхає. Стів все ще спить, тобто Тоні доведеться будити його самому, і він зовсім не проти. Повернення поверненням, а щоденні ранкові пробіжки Кепа ніхто не відміняв, тим паче він сам. Хоча Тоні зараз із задоволенням поспав би ще пару годин, обіймаючи своє мускулисте чудо.

— Стів.

Тоні сідає на ліжку і раптово усвідомлює, що чує якийсь шум. Повертає голову і бачить, як вікно з боку вулиці заливає водою. Дощ досить сильний, і його супроводжує вітер, якщо судити з кута падіння крапель. Тоні подумки радіє такому становищу, хоча подібна погода не входить в список його улюблених.

— Стіві, — кличе він напівпробудженого Капітана і посміхається сам собі.

— М? — мугикає у відповідь той.

— Ти нікуди не йдеш.

— Я нікуди й не збирався, Тоні, — вже більш виразно бурмоче Стів і повертає голову з сонно примруженими очима до Старка. — Ляж назад, будь ласка.

Тоні, безмежно щасливий, знову засинає. Так, сон вранці безумовно солодший. Сон вранці, поруч з коханим і під колискову дощу — солодший удвічі. А завтра вони належним чином відгуляють на вечірці.

Наступної ж ночі Тоні бачить тривожний сон. Дуже дивний і туманний сон, картинка розпливається, а всі голоси звучать ніби з-під води. Прокинувшись, він не може згадати ні деталі, жодної фрази зі сну, але чітко пам'ятає, що він відчував. Страх. Найогидніше, бридке відчуття, яке Тоні ненавидить ще більше, ніж відрядження Стіва. Страх через ці ж відрядження — взагалі вбивча суміш, і Старк розуміє, що саме це він відчував уві сні. Вранці він довго приходить до тями і зауважує за собою, що нервово чекає чогось.

Він боїться. З самого повернення Стіва боїться, що того заберуть назад. Одного і невідомо куди. Він знову буде стрибати по дахах, тікати від куль і бити пики злочинцям, поки Тоні буде знемагати від хвилювання і жахливо сумувати.

Він думає про це весь наступний день і знову не може заснути вночі. Він все чекає, все боїться, що скоро прийде той момент, коли їм зі Стівом знову доведеться надовго розлучитися. У його голову іноді потрапляють думки про те, що добре було б плюнути на все і полетіти з Роджерсом кудись на острови, але він прекрасно розуміє, що вони не можуть собі цього дозволити, а тому жене в шию ці ідеї. Правда, краще від цього не стає.

Десь близько третьої ночі Стів і сам прокидається. Він ніби відчуває якимось чином, що Тоні не спить. Капітан потирає очі, стомлено зітхає і констатує:

— Ти не спиш.

— Ні, — підтверджує Старк, і голос його звучить хрипко.

Стів посувається ближче і обіймає Тоні, підсунувши свою руку йому під голову.

— Що на цей раз? — співчутливо запитує він.

Тоні зітхає ледве чутно і мовчить. Закриває очі в блаженстві, відчуваючи, як Стів м'яко перебирає його волосся. Тоні точно не може уявити, щоб знову лягти спати на самоті.

— Не хочу більше нікуди тебе відпускати одного, — каже він знову через деякий час.

Стів посміхається в темряві. Цілує Тоні в скроню і шепоче:

— І ти вирішив, що ніч — найкращий час, щоб придумати вихід.

Тоні знизує плечима і гмикає, мовляв, що в цьому такого?

— Ти обіцяв, що будеш спати, коли я повернуся.

— Прости, — Тоні повертається і притискається до Стіва, тикнувшись носом йому в шию. — Прости, іноді мені і справді складно заснути.

— Я розумію, — відповідає Стів. — Ти ж моє безсоння, — він відчуває, як Тоні посміхається йому в шию, і каже: — Я завжди буду поруч з тобою, щоб змушувати тебе спати. Навіть коли буду далеко.

Тоні ловить його на слові і засинає майже миттєво.

Він прокидається пізно вранці й не виявляє Стіва поруч. Зате відчуває приємний аромат кави, що заповнив усю спальню, а отже Капітан уже повернувся з пробіжки й хазяйнує на кухні. Старк з передчуттям чимчикує туди, але весь його ентузіазм тріскається від оповіщення П'ятниці про прибувшого гостя. Про того, якого він хоче бачити в останню чергу, не в образу.

Тоні біжить до ліфта і завмирає перед ним, заціпеніло дивлячись на те, як розсуваються двері.

— Ф'юрі, будь ласка, ні, — благально видихає Тоні замість вітання.

В оці Ф'юрі миготить нерозуміння, він здивовано підкидає брови, входячи на поверх. Потім здогадується, чим викликана така реакція, і на його обличчі сама по собі з'являється розуміюча посмішка. Яка чомусь навіть заспокоює.

— Розслабся, — говорить він. — Не забираю я твого солдата і не заберу поки що. Для нього одного роботи немає на найближчі три місяці. А ось для вас обох і ще парочки Месників місія намічається вже на наступний тиждень. Я прийшов це обговорити.

Тоні полегшено зітхає і тільки зараз усвідомлює, що затамував подих, як тільки побачив директора Щ.И.Т.а. Він не хоче думати про те, що було б, якби Ф'юрі прийшов саме за Стівом. Він би не витримав, це точно. Виставив би директора за двері, замкнув би Вежу на всі замки, і беріть її хоч штурмом, а Капітана ви не отримаєте!

До ліфта прибігає спантеличений Роджерс і в наступну секунду зі справжньою загрозою дивиться на Ф'юрі. Тоні рідко бачить його таким.

— Я нікуди не поїду, — чітко проговорює Стів. — У вас є інші люди.

— Він не за тобою, — заспокоює його Тоні і опускає плечі. Небезпека минула, тож дійсно можна розслабитися. — Він за всіма.

Тільки зараз він повноцінно вдихає, ніби раніше хтось перекривав йому повітря. Або намагався.

Стів підбадьорливо дивиться на нього, все розуміючи. Тоні не тільки нормально спати без нього не може, а й дихає насилу. Стів його повітря.

І він залишається. У Месників буде спільне завдання. Вони виконають його успішно, Тоні впевнений. Адже вони будуть разом. Адже Стів буде поруч.

\-------------------

*Приходь до мене

У нічні години,

Я чекатиму на тебе.

І я не можу заснути,

Поглинутий думками,

Поглинутий думками про тебе.


End file.
